forsakenchroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Connor
Connor is a major character from the Forsaken Chronicle series, being playable in every game. He is one of the people infused with Magus and often transforms into his other self. Source Material erefers to him as "The Boy Who Follows His Beliefs". History Connor was once an ordinary boy, living an ordinary life in an ordinary town with his brother; Kierryn. However all of this changed when he was approached by Gage, the leader of the Zephyrus Corporation. Gage offered Connor a chance to live "A Life unlike any other". Connor was hesitant, but Gage would no be denied. Connor awoke hours later and was exposed to a world that made his old life seem dull. No wishing to return home, Connor joined Gage and became the CEO's new protege. During this time, Connor became romantically involved with another employee; Exie. However, this relationship came to an abrupt and inconclusive end when Exie defected from the corporation. Connor was infused with Magus shortly afterwards. During the initial stages of Gage's campaign for world conquest, Connor was forced to intervene to save a distressed girl from certain death and took her to a safe zone. Forsaken Chronicle Connor came into conflict with a his former adoptive mother who had begun a campaign against Zephyrus aided by Exie. While Connor managed to defeat Maria, Exie escaped. Next, Connor intervened with a conflict against Cat, Connor defeating her but sparing and releasing her in the process. Finally, Connor fought a battle against Sam, a street fighter and managed to win against him. When the top half of the head quarters was destroyed, Connor realised that Gage had transformed into hisGage NovusMagus-powered self. When Connor arrived, he found his brother defeated along with Exie. As Gage prepared to deliver the final blow to Exie, Connor gave into his feelings for her and fired a ball of compressed energy at Gage, killing him. Forsaken Chronicle 2 Connor was lost in a sea of confusion. Shinya, a former underling of Gage, had seized control and had no use for Connor. When the Lanran Event occurred, Connor knew he had to defend the Earth in Gage's stead. With this in mind, he set out for the entrance to the void. Forsaken Chronicle 3 Connor fought with the monster from the void, winning the battle. However, at that crucial moment, he felt a surge of power flow through him before blacking out. He awoke a week later with Gage watching over him. When he heard what he had done while out of control, Connor knew he had to gain control of his power. Setting out with Gage, Connor sought out the man who had given him this power. Personality Connor is usually a quiet, determined young man who idolises Gage as a child would adore their father. He still harbours feelings towards Exie, but these are often confused due to the interference of Bluebird. When he finds a worthy opponent, he tries to savor the feeling of their battle. Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Forsaken Chronicle Category:Forsaken Chronicle 2 Category:Forsaken Chronicle 3